Photovoltaic cells where light is converted into electric power to be fed to external loads electrically connected to the photovoltaic cells have been prevailing in a wide range of application fields such as consumer electronics, industrial electronics and space exploration. In consumer electronics, photovoltaic cells that consist of materials such as amorphous silicon are choices for a variety of inexpensive and low power applications. Typical conversion efficiency, i.e. the solar cell conversion efficiency, of amorphous silicon based photovoltaic cells ranges between ˜10% [Yamamoto K, Yoshimi M, Suzuki T, Tawada Y, Okamoto T, Nakajima A. Thin film poly-Si solar cell on glass substrate fabricated at low temperature. Presented at MRS Spring Meeting, San Francisco, April 1998.]. Although the fabrication processes of amorphous silicon based photovoltaic cells are rather simple and inexpensive, one notable downside of this type of cell is its vulnerability to defect-induced degradation that decreases its conversion efficiency.
In contrast, for more demanding applications such as industrial solar power generation systems, either poly-crystalline or single-crystalline silicon is the choice because of more stringent requirements for better reliability and higher efficiency than the applications in consumer electronics. Photovoltaic cells consisting of poly-crystalline and single-crystalline silicon generally offer the conversion efficiency ranging ˜20% and ˜25% [Zhao J, Wang A, Green M, Ferrazza F. Novel 19.8% efficient ‘honeycomb’ textured multicrystalline and 24.4% monocrystalline silicon solar cell. Applied Physics Letters 1998; 73: 1991-1993.] respectively. As many concerns associated with a steep increase in the amount of the worldwide energy consumption are raised, further development in industrial solar power generation systems has been recognized as a main focus.
Group II-VI compound semiconductors, for example CdTe and CdS, have been investigated in the context of having industrial solar power generation systems manufactured at a lower cost with maintaining a moderate conversion efficiency, resulted in a comparable conversion efficiency ˜17% [Wu X, Keane J C, Dhere R G, DeHart C, Duda A, Gessert T A, Asher S, Levi D H, Sheldon P. 16—5%-efficient CdS/CdTe polycrystalline thin-film solar cell. Proceedings of the 17th European Photovoltaic Solar Energy Conference, Munich, 22-26 October 2001; 995-1000.] to those for the single crystalline silicon photovoltaic devises, however toxic natures of these materials are of great concerns for environment.
Group I-III-VI compound semiconductors, such as CuInGaSe2, have been also extensively investigated for industrial solar power generation systems. This material can be synthesized potentially at a much lower cost than its counterpart, single crystalline silicon, however conversion efficiency, ˜19%, comparable to that of single crystalline silicon based cells can be obtained, so far, by only combining with the group II-VI compound semiconductor cells [Contreras M A, Egaas B, Ramanathan K, Hiltner J, Swartzlander A, Hasoon F, Noufi R. Progress toward 20% efficiency in Cu(In,Ga)Se polycrystalline thin-film solar cell. Progress in Photovoltaics: Research and Applications 1999; 7: 311-316.], which again raise issues associated with toxic natures of these materials.
A type of photovoltaic cells designed for several exclusive applications where the main focus is high conversion efficiency generally consists of group III-V semiconductors including GaInP and GaAs. Synthesis processes of single crystalline group III-V are in general very costly because of substantial complications involved in epitaxial growth of group III-V single crystalline compound semiconductors. Typical conversion efficiency of group III-V compound semiconductor based photovoltaic cells, as these types of photovoltaic cells are intended to be, can be as high as ˜34% when combined with germanium substrates, another very expensive material [King R R, Fetzer C M, Colter P C, Edmondson K M, Law D C, Stavrides A P, Yoon H, Kinsey G S, Cotal H L, Ermer J H, Sherif R A, Karam N H. Lattice-matched and metamorphic GaInP/GaInAs/Ge concentrator solar cells. Proceedings of the World Conference on Photovoltaic Energy Conversion (WCPEC-3), Osaka, May 2003; to be published.].
All types of photovoltaic cells in the prior arts described above, no matter what materials a cell is made of, essentially falls into one specific type of structure as in FIG. 1. Shown in FIG. 1 is a photovoltaic cell comprising a thick p-type semiconductor layer 101 and a thin n-type semiconductor layer 102 formed on an electrically conductive substrate 100. A pn-junction 103 is formed at the interface between the p-type semiconductor layer 101 and the n-type semiconductor layer 102. Incident light 104 entering the cell generate electron-hole pairs after being absorbed by the p- and also n-type semiconductor layers 101 and 102. The incident light generates electrons 105e and also holes 105h in the region near the pn-junction 103 and also 106e and 106h in the region far from the pn-junction 103. The photo generated electrons (and holes) 105e and 106e (hereafter considering only electronics, i.e. minority carriers in p-type semiconductors, and the same explanation is applicable for holes, minority carriers in n-type semiconductors, also) diffusing toward the pn-junction 103 and entering the pn-junction 103 contribute to photovoltaic effect. This is also vice versa for the holes, existing as minority carriers in n-type semiconductor 102. The two key factors that substantially impact the conversion efficiency of this type of photovoltaic cell are photo carrier generation efficiency (PCGE) and photo carrier collection efficiency (PCCE).
The PCGE is the percentage of the number of photons entering a cell and contributing to the generation of photo carriers, which needs to be, ideally, as close as ˜100%. On the other hand, the PCCE is the percentage of the number of photo-generated electrons 105e and 106e reaching the pn-junction 103 and contributing to the generation of photocurrent. For a monochromatic light, the PCGE of ˜100% can be achieved by simply making the p-type layer 101 thicker, however, electrons 106e generated at the region far away from the pn-junction 103 cannot be collected efficiently due to many adverse recombination processes that prevent photo generated carriers from diffusing into the pn-junction 103, thus the basic structure of current photovoltaic cells has its own limitation on increasing the conversion efficiency. Both PCGE and PCCE are mainly dependent on material and structure of the photovoltaic cells, and today's photovoltaic cells are structured in such a way that (a) wide ranges of solar spectrum cannot be absorbed due to its material limitation, and (b) photo carrier's collection efficiency is lower due to its inherent structure. Besides, today's solar cell material is not highly radiation-tolerant. In space application specially, photovoltaic cells should have a structure and material systems, which could generate high-power per unit area and also to highly radiation tolerant.
For both commercial and space applications, therefore, it would be desirable to have photovoltaic cell structures where both the PCGE and the PCCE can be increased simultaneously by having a photo absorption region that is thick enough to capture all the photons entering the cell and a pn-junction that is located at as close to the photo absorption region as possible. It would be further desirable to have, with maintaining ideal PCGE and PCCE, different materials having photo responses at different spectrum to efficiently cover a wide range of spectrum of light that enters a photovoltaic cell. It would be further desirable to have a large junction area within a given volume of a photovoltaic cell so that generated electric power that is proportional to the junction area can be maximized.